Determinacion
by azumi hyuga
Summary: Final "alternativo" de "Sinceridad" ... ¿y que pasaria si...? aveces esa pregunta no tiene respuesta, ¿si pudieras...? eso es algo que nos preguntamos a diario, y el genio de konoha no es la escepcion


Nota: Amm bien, como ya saben Naruto no es mío, y bla bla bla, seria tan feliz si todo lo que soñamos con respecto a una serie shounen algo insensible se hiciera realidad.

Ok, pues la verdad (como verán) me tomo mucho tiempo decidir una continuación de "Sinceridad", la mayoría dijo que querían continuación, solo una persona dijo que así estaba bien, y no se me entraron las ganas de poner algo que lo siguiera, aunque igualmente me gusto tal y como lo deje, pero esto lo hago como un "final alternativo" tipo novela de Teresa xD… (Que por cierto no me gusto mucho el final), y queda a criterio del lector terminarlo como mas le guste, ahora si que no es oficial, lo oficial lo hacen ustedes, así que ahí va lo que pensé, y espero sea de su agrado.

*En este caso, lo que no lleva guion antes del cambio de escena es narrado por el personaje, narración mental como si estuviera pensando en la inmortalidad de Hidan hehe

* * *

**Determinación**

¿Si pudieras regresar el tiempo, lo harías?

¿Si quisieras decir cosas que sabes que no debes decir, las dirías?

¿Si por alguna razón la oportunidad de sacar tus sentimientos se presenta, los revelarías?

Solo tengo 20 años, creo que soy muy maduro para mi edad, soy respetado y también temido, soy muchas cosas, menos una persona que sepa como actuar ante las trivialidades de la vida.

Y para mi, una trivialidad es el amor, no se ni siquiera lo que eso significa, que se siente o como empieza, no tiene definición, no tiene forma, y mucho menos síntomas identificables o aprobados, dicen que si sientes nervios ante esa persona es indicio de eso, yo creo que tal vez hay un problema en tu ritmo cardiaco. Que si te sonrojas, tal vez solo es el cambio de temperatura, o que si sientes mariposas en tu estomago, tal vez estas enfermo… ¿estúpido?, tal vez … pero no puedo aprobar nada hasta sentir la experiencia, soy empirista y me baso en eso para mis decisiones, y es algo que nadie puede cambiar.

Ni siquiera tu… no puedo dejarme llevar por algo que dice la gente con bastante simpleza, no puedo creer en algo si no lo he visto, tal vez ese día estabas enferma, y estabas delirando, por eso dijiste "Te amo".

Y de ese acto, y mis pensamientos… ya han pasado 6 meses…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eran las 7:00 am, el reloj sonaba, había entrenamiento, otro día más.

El campo de entrenamiento seguía como siempre, el maestro que antes era su tutor seguía ayudándolos en eso, ellos seguían con esa rutina porque les gustaba sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, porque aunque no lo aparentaran eran unidos, y porque a pesar de todo, de esa forma no se sentían solos.

- Llegaste – comento una chica con un tono de impaciencia, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios

- Claro, que serias tu sin mi – respuesta bastante sarcástica a su comentario

- Haha, claro … iniciemos, en verdad tengo prisa en irme pronto

- Como quieras

Durante todo ese rato entrenaron como de costumbre, almorzaron y siguieron con su rutina.

- Has mejorado – dijo él

- ¿Acaso el genio me esta haciendo un cumplido?

- Entonces tienes suerte

Y siguieron entrenando, hasta caer agotados y que la respiración quedara entrecortada. Rato después su sensei y compañero dejaron a los chicos solos, querían cumplir con su desafío de dar 100 vueltas a la aldea con un solo pie.

Al estar ellos solos, no había ambiente incomodo, al contrario estaban muy en paz, el viento, los arboles, el cielo azul, no importaba lo de hace 6 meses, ellos habían dado ese por visto y a partir de eso ninguno toco el tema, parecía que su relación no había sido afectada como si nada hubiera pasado, gran error.

- Ahh – dijo ella en afirmación a la quietud que se sentía

- Todo es mas tranquilo cuando ellos se van – dijo él como reafirmando

- Eres malo Hyuga – dijo para luego soltar una leve risa

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, y el joven tenia algo de impaciencia consigo, al parecer quería hacer algo, decir algo pero… no podía.

Valor, eso era lo que necesitaba para hablar, decir palabras que ni el mismo sabia que necesitaba decir, y aun peor, no sabia cuales eran las correctas. Un largo rato paso y ella disponía a irse de ahí… él la detuvo.

- Necesito decirte algo

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- ¿Vale la pena?

- Tal vez

- Mmm … Entonces te escucho

- Veras, lo que paso … hace 6 meses …

- Ahh… si eso, ¿Qué hay?

- Te importa bastante ¿cierto?

- Haha, no seas sarcástico, dije todo lo que tenia que decir

- Claro, y es por eso que te estoy hablando ahora

- Pues si que te tardaste

- Te recuerdo que tu no me dejaste decir nada

- Continua

- Yo… no se que es el amor, tal vez… algo parecido a eso es lo que siento por ti

- Que negativo eres, sin mencionar que algo cruel

- Puede ser pero… la verdad, estuve pensando bastante, ese día quería relajarme y gracias a ti me estrese mas, no dije nada no solo porque no me dejaste, si no porque tampoco tenia nada que decir, nada inteligente y objetivo para ser exacto

- Eres algo lento, en verdad que eres nefasto para los asuntos de la vida

- Calla… solo quiero que sepas, que esto no es como yo quería que pasara, no se como es el amor, pero tengo la certeza, de que si experimento como es, tal vez pueda averiguarlo

- …

- Así que, si me dejas… si me das la oportunidad yo…

- Estas diciendo que seré tu conejillo de indias

- No precisamente así

El joven se acerca cuidadosamente a la chica, y hasta ese momento cruzaron miradas, quedando el sobre su cabeza, ella recostada y el sentado a su lado.

- Quieres ser mas especifico

- Quiero decir, que te quiero, pero no específicamente te amo, ¿me entiendes?

- No soy tonta Hyuga, continua…

- Si me das la oportunidad de saber que es eso que tu sientes, si me lo demuestras, tu esfuerzo dará frutos… y podre decirte eso que tanto anhelas

- Eres arrogante y egocéntrico ¿sabias?

- Claro que si, ¿no es una de las razones por las que me quieres?

- Haha … puede ser

- Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

- No lo se, como te lo dije esa noche fue porque no soportaba tenerlo en mi pecho, quería decírtelo sin importar tu respuesta y eso fue ganancia para mi

- … -

- Pero…

- Habla

- No me molesta la idea de que fueses mío por un tiempo

- ¿Quién dijo que seria tuyo?

- Quiero ser posesiva, déjame este momento ¿si?

- El punto es …

- Que tal vez, si puedo estar cerca de ti – la chica se levanto, se acomodo al lado del chico viéndolo a los ojos aun y acercándose peligrosa y dulcemente a su rostro – si puedo tocarte… abrazarte, si en alguna ocasión… puedo besarte, quizás te enamores de mi, quizás y… disfrute mucho aquellos momentos aunque no estés conmigo para siempre, si no logro mi objetivo… me quedare con la satisfacción de que tuve la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado, eso me daría fuerza suficiente para seguir con mi vida

- … -

- Creo que eso significa que estoy aceptando tu reto, espero que no te arrepientas

- Lo dudo

- ¿En serio?

- Si, si eres tu entonces no tengo nada de que arrepentirme

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan considerado?

- Solo contigo

- ¿Ahora eres amable?

- Si tu quieres

- Estas haciendo un buen trabajo

- Siempre lo hago

- Arrogante y orgulloso

- ¿Seguirás burlándote?

- No, solo estoy… reafirmando tus defectos

- …

- Pero aun así, he averiguado que todo eso son cosas que me gustan de ti

- …

- Y no me gustaría que cambiaras, así que… actúa como siempre conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

- Soy el mismo

- Claro, el mismo Neji Hyuga del que me enamore … el mismo Neji que espero se enamore de mi

- Entonces empieza a trabajar

- Supongo

- ¿No harás nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo intención de sobre esforzarme, si tu eres el mismo entonces yo también

- De acuerdo

- Si y no creo que …

El joven shinobi se acerco a la chica, y en un descuido en que ella cerro sus ojos, el tomo posesión de sus labios, y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico supo manejar muy bien la situación dejando a la chica sorprendida, poso sus fuertes brazos en su cintura y la atrajo mas a él, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y hacia aun mas cercano el contacto. Así estuvieron un rato, parecía que quisieran quedarse en esa posición por más tiempo pero el aire se les iba de los pulmones, y necesitaban respirar si querían volver a sentirse el uno al otro.

- ¿Tu primer beso Hyuga?

- Cállate

- Haha, este bien. Solo quería hacerte enfadar un poco, pero la verdad es que no lo parece

- Calla – el chico se recostó en el regazo de la joven, ni el sabia porque lo hacia, solo sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de ella de esa forma

- ¿En verdad quieres intentarlo?

- ¿Tu no?

- No es eso, es solo que… yo te amo, pero si no consigo que tú también lo hagas, si solo es una pérdida de tiempo…

- ¿Entonces tienes miedo?

- Si… dime Neji

- ¿Qué?

- Si no llego a enamorarte, ¿seguirás a mi lado sin importar que?

- ¿Esa pregunta necesita respuesta?

- Solo quiero confirmar

- Por supuesto, además dudo que no logres lo que te he mencionado

- ¿A si? ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

- Porque no llevas ni 30 minutos y vas bastante bien

- … gracias

La chica dijo esto mirando hacia el cielo, mientras acariciaba suavemente el suave y lacio cabello del joven, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y unos ojos llenos de felicidad. él por su parte estaba demasiado relajado en el regazo de la chica, era como si los dos fueran un solo ser divido en dos cuerpos, tal armonía ninguno de los dos creyó posible.

Poco a poco, solo el tiempo diría si el amor inundaría sus vidas, si el joven quedaría totalmente cautivado por su compañera kunoichi, solo su corazón daría veredicto final, solo él le confirmaría a la chica su ansiada palabra, su feliz "Te amo", gracias a su determinación en ese momento, en hablar y explicar sus propios sentimientos, seria feliz.

_- ¿Seré feliz?_

- … _Si_

_- Definitivamente te hare feliz_

_- Entonces… te creo_

Pensamientos conjuntos, mas bien son afirmaciones.

_- Definitivamente no regresaría el tiempo_

_- Definitivamente no lo diría_

_- Definitivamente los revelaría_

_- Definitivamente… se que me harás feliz_

_

* * *

_

Notas de la Autora:

Tada! Hehe que les pareció? Malo? Mucha conversación? Ojala y me manden criticas constructivas pero es que, tuve que ser realista, no podía poner que Neji se enamoro de ella de la noche a la mañana, el amor lleva tiempo, es cuando vas conociendo a la persona, ves su lado mas romántico, mas especial, y averiguas en cada rincón de ese ser que ahí esta eso que tu quieres y necesitas para poder ser feliz, para que esa persona sea feliz, amar es encontrar tu propia felicidad en la felicidad de otro. Y ya me traume, bueno espero comprendan mi mensaje y ojala les guste, yo se que si todos aquí son listos y bueno como mencione antes es un final alternativo, solo ustedes tienen la decisión de aceptarlo o no, el final lo crean ustedes. Bueno me voy son las 00:39 hrs. Y tengo sueñito, estuve escribiendo esto desde las 10 am, ya se imaginaran como estaba mi inspiración, además que Salí por 3 horas xD, ok espero reviews, gracias por su apoyo en verdad

Att.

*Azumi Hyuga*


End file.
